


Shadowed Condolences

by Azeran



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fucking With Canon, Luna needs love, Sombra being a shifty sonofabitch, gala night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Power, Princess, is only as magnificent as the one who wields it.” Respectfully, the stallion dipped his head. His black mane curled about his muzzle and ears, cloaking scarlet from view, but not the intensity of his words. Those lanced straight through her very soul, and filled it with a longing warmth. “When I look upon your night, I see the true beauty of magic. The hold you possess over the moon and stars speaks of a bond so great, not even Celestia could hope to compare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Princess Luna/King Sombra thing I'd been meaning to write for a while. Why? ....Because I can, really, and I love these two. Plus, the idea kept bothering me until I got around to it. Also, I don't own MLP: FIM. Duh.

The gala had always been a dour, spoiled affair, ever since it had been initiated the years before, with all of the court and visiting dignitaries coming forth in a joining of propriety. It was horrendously boring, and that was enough of a reason for Luna to wish it over and done with. But she had another reason. One with a mane the color of dawn, her white coat gleaming against the gold of her necklace, the royal crown perched on her brow. They looked nothing alike, she and her beloved sister, for Celestia was the sun princess. Adored by their people. Favored. Everypony basked in her precious light, while she was left to raise the moon and watch those who should adore her sleep through its beauty, nighttime forgotten. It was no different here. While Luna watched Celestia be approached by dozens of ponies, all eager to speak to her royal highness, she was ignored and abandoned to her own devices, which were paltry in comparison. It seemed all she could do was look on in envy, for what else was to be done? 

A stallion and his wife were speaking to Celestia now, and Luna caught snippets of their conversation. As usual, the praise of the masses, thanking her for her gift of light. They spoke this, when it was the night that reigned above their heads, stars twinkling in the black and mauve sky. But did she ever hear thanks? Did any wonder at the beauty of her moon? Of course not. Luna bowed her head, rippling tendrils of starry blue hiding her dejected smile, hooves carrying her away from the wretched sight and onto one of castle’s many balconies. Here, at least, the moon could keep her company, and she wouldn’t have to hear any more of her subjects admiration, when it was always denied her. 

Cool breezes washed over her muzzle, and she turned it up to the soft, pearly glow overhead. Though she didn‘t sense them, tears threatened to fall, sparkling like diamonds in the corners of her eyes. Why? Even now, when the celebration was meant to be blessed by them both, her subjects seemed interested only in her sister. Never had any of them paid her a single thought. Never had she been shown compassion, or levity. Was it simply the way things were meant to be? She, always in Celestia’s shadow, forsaken by those she loved and wanted only to love her in return? Luna couldn’t stand the idea that this was true. Her night was just as lovely as Celestia’s day. More so! To look upon the stars in their heavenly bower, the swirls of midnight and amethyst, studded with jewels. How could none see its beauty, as she could? 

So wrapped up in her loneliness, her despair, Luna never noticed the party grow muffled behind her, silenced by the closing of the balcony doors, silken curtains wafting about and shadowing the figure that stood before them. It was the clop of a hoof on stone that finally caught her attention, and she whirled about quickly, horn sparkling with aqua magic. “Who goes there? Show yourself!” Luna took a few steps forward, warningly lowering her head. It was dark, but she could just make out somepony watching her from the nest of darkness, and the curl of a velvety mane. Wary, she began to take another step, but a deep, throaty rumble stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“A lovely night, wouldn’t you agree?” There came a chuckle from the shadows, and a flash of magic. Two torches set into the castle walls exploded with crackling flames, painting the figure with enough light for Luna to see it was a colt--nay, a stallion, with a mane the color of smoky quartz, held in place with a horned diadem of steel. Wary, she met his gaze, suspicion keeping her from truly admiring how they resembled the coveted fire rubies, catching the light and shining like a faraway star. “Princess.” The stranger held a hoof off the floor and bowed his head, though their gazes never broke. Not even for a second. “Ahh, I should have known. You are Princess Luna. This explains much.” 

Luna tried not to feel nervous. “Explain? You are the one who must explain! Who are you? How do you know of me?” She didn’t recognize the stallion, nor did he bear any resemblance to the other ponies in Canterlot. Such odd coloring-she would’ve remembered him. And that voice was not one to be easily forgotten. It was the voice of a proud, triumphant warrior, carrying across fields and rivers with the power of a dragon’s roar. 

“Why Princess, what pony doesn’t know of you and your sister? The Royal Princesses of Canterlot, so freshly crowned.” He drawled, the taint of laughter on his tongue. “Your names are spoken reverently throughout all of Equestria. Everypony whispers about the two sisters who command night and day to do their bidding, an act that once took a whole village to accomplish. Yet you manage it with a single hoof.” At Luna’s pale flush, he pressed forward. “These same two gathered the mystical Elements from the Great Tree, and used them to banish the chaotic Discord to a prison of eternal stone. It’s all very admirable, Princess.” Taking a step closer to the wary mare, he presented Luna with a bold smile. “Though I must say, yours is truly the more impressive visage. You are everything they say, and more.”

Everything…bitterness swelled up inside her. Nopony talked about her, unless it was to hoist Celestia higher upon her pedestal of greatness. They couldn’t even be bothered to pay a compliment to her night, when it lorded so wonderfully over their heads. “You are mistaken. Some ponies tend to exaggerate.” Turning tail to face the balcony railing, Luna cast the stallion a stern look. “If you please. I want to enjoy the night, before I must return to the party.” Alone. As she was forever condemned to be. And which she fully expected to be once more, but he wasn’t leaving. In fact, the clap of hooves across flagstone signaled him coming closer, till Luna saw the stallion from the corner of her eye, muzzle tilted up to the pale, glowing moon. She was of a mind to berate him, but he spoke again. 

“We are of the same mind then, Princess. I too wish to admire your night.” The way that he stressed that it was hers did not escape her, but it touched Luna nonetheless. Her calling was the moon and stars, yet none had ever considered them hers, like they did the sun with Celestia. They were simple…there. To be slept through and ignored, till morning come. Now here was somepony who looked to the night with veneration in his eyes. Seeing that expression on another was more strange than she could ever admit. 

“Do you think it…beautiful?” Luna asked, a soft quaver to her words. It wouldn’t due to get her hopes up. Always the ignored, always the forgotten. This was too good to be true. He spoke mindless flattery, nothing more. But there was something that bespoke of truth in his crimson orbs. A kinship, though she couldn’t imagine what they might have in common. A handsome stallion such as he must have countless ponies clamoring for a moment of his time, and that he was a unicorn only heightened such appeal. What would he know of loneliness? Of the despairing sensation of solidarity? Yet Luna couldn’t turn her gaze away, even when it was returned full force, white teeth gleaming with his smile. 

“Power, Princess, is only as magnificent as the one who wields it.” Respectfully, the stallion dipped his head. His black mane curled about his muzzle and ears, cloaking scarlet from view, but not the intensity of his words. Those lanced straight through her very soul, and filled it with a longing warmth. “When I look upon your night, I see the true beauty of magic. The hold you possess over the moon and stars speaks of a bond so great, not even Celestia could hope to compare.” He caught her watching, the metal of his diadem winking softly in the firelight. Something burned in those eyes, red hot and luring Luna closer. The sound off stone being trodden almost made her think that she had, in fact, moved, until the strange pony was suddenly directly before her, their heights of even match so that she was forced to stare into that face of velvety grey and dusky coal. “You are troubled,” he murmured, shaking her to her core. Could he sense her innermost thoughts? “Truth, Princess, is never a crime. Do not let it upset you. I speak only what I know to be fact.”

Truth…..fact….and why should she believe that, when everything told her he was wrong? Why did everypony ignore the night, in favor of her sister’s sunny day? “…..You callous foal….do you think me blind?” She questioned in a low voice, controlling the quaver that threatened to overcome her tongue, and her very words. “I will not be lied to! If Celestia cannot compare, then why is there not a reverent crowd about us now, gazing up at the stars? Or have they all forgotten when the moon rises?” Hoof stomping the castle stone, Luna turned her back to the stallion, unshed tears blurring her gaze. Even the opal moon’s glow did not comfort her now. “They don’t care…..they never have. My night will always reside in the shadows cast by her precious sun!” 

No sooner had the words left her that Luna regretted them. It was unfair of her to feel like this. Celestia was her sister, her partner. It wasn’t her fault that everypony looked to her in their selfishness. And yet……what was this feeling building up inside her? A darkness she’d never before felt, writhing like dragon fire. With it came a sickening sense of pleasure at her confession, things she’d never wanted to admit to herself as truth, for they seemed spiteful and petty. The male’s words came back to her now, and Luna heard them echo inside her head. Truth is never a crime. She shouldn’t feel wronged because of her emotions. It wasn’t her fault that everypony ignored her. Hadn’t she given them all? Hadn’t she bestowed upon them the most glorious of sights? Luna bristled, barely noticing that the stallion was looking at her with the darkest of smiles. “I don’t deserve this……” 

“They are blind to your wonder, Princess. Even your sister does not see you for what you are.” With a bow of his head he walked back towards the curtained doors, chuckling trailing after his hooves. “I pity them all.” The pony who had spoken was gone, faded into the shadows, but Luna heard him nonetheless. She listened. “You could change things. You have the power. Use it, Princess. Embrace it! Rip the golden veils from their eyes, and then let them bask in your brilliance, as I have. The true Princess of Equestria…”

“The true Princess….” Luna whispered, one hoof on the railing. Never had anypony said these things to her. None claimed her worthy, or cared enough to spare even the pettiest of compliments to her starry skies. Yet now…now Luna’s heart was surging within her, crying for recognition. The stallion had torn the floodgates open and released her most desperate desires, which until now had been but idle fantasies she’d ignored, repressing for her own sanity. She couldn’t do that anymore. He was right. She deserved to see her subject’s eyes alight with pleasure as they watched her moon rise! It was her right! Yet they cast her aside, in favor of Celestia’s cursed sun. “No more…..no more!” She’d allow this no longer! Luna stamped her hoof down and triumphantly stared up at the bower of midnight blue, the moon’s reflection in her eyes. Whoever that stallion was, he’d given her faith. Courage. They hardened her heart, an impenetrable shield through which nothing could harm her anymore. She would make them all see her night for its beauty. Everypony would bask in it, and her subjects would be grateful to their loving princess for setting things right. And maybe, once she was done, Luna might seek out the stranger and thank him. He’d done her the greatest of favors. “Thank you…” glancing over her shoulder, Luna smiled to herself, remembering his curling mane and horned diadem, and the shining ruby of his eyes. A handsome stallion, and so very wise. Yes, she’d have to thank him. He couldn’t realize what his praise had done for her….


End file.
